From the Present to the Future
by angelsunwalkerandkissingfish
Summary: Series of one shots set before the time line 'Daddy's Girl.' Based on Kim and Ron's future. Both have given up the crime fighting and now are focusing on raising three kids. Join their journey and watch them as their decisions shape their own lives. Comment and Review and it will be awesome :D (Character ages and summary for one shot at top of each page)


Anton Stoppable: 6 years

Maxwell Stoppable: 5 years

Renee Stoppable: 3 years

Summary: Kim and Ron give up crime fighting.

Kimberly Stoppable threw off all of her skydiving gear as she raced into the kitchen and started to run up the stairs. Her mother, Dr. Ann Possible, grabbed her arm before she could make it past the second step. Kim looked at her mother and could already see the words she was thinking, even if they hadn't been said out loud.

"But, Mom, I," Kim stuttered as her mother shook her head.

"It's two in the morning, Kim. And you want to rush into their room, wake them up, just so you can tell them 'goodnight?'"

Ron had entered the room. Ann sighed as she led both, her daughter and son in law, to the couch. She had known the words that had to be said, but she still wasn't sure how to say them. Her daughter had been trying to do everything, save the world and have a social life, just like she had when she was a teenager. Sure, she would take time off during each pregnancy, but after her child's birth, Kim would be back on mission work. Wade had been calling less, but Kim's (and Ron's) life was still hectic resulting in good amount of their children's lives spent with whoever was the current babysitter.

"You both are going to have to make a choice," Ann Possible started while choosing her words carefully. "Those kids are going to grow up without you if you continue this mission work."

Kim sighed and looked at her mother unsure of how to respond, especially since she could barely remember life without traveling. Kim had been doing it for so long that it almost seemed natural. Ron put a reassuring hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her from the initial shock that arose from Dr. Ann's words, but both knew they would be having a very serious conversation in the near future.

"Do we have to make a decision, tonight?" Kim asked. It was more to avoid the issue since neither she, nor her husband, could imagine life without crime fighting or their children.

Dr. Ann Possible responded by jerking her head toward the room upstairs. Apparently she approved as long as they talked about it later. Kim smiled gratefully as she and Ron went to the room where their children slept. When they opened the door, they instantly heard all three of their children scream. They did know what time their bedtime was, but that didn't necessarily mean that they would listen to Grandma.

"I thought the three of you were in bed."

"But, Mom," Max whined, "We were just getting to the best part."

"Yeah, can we _pleeeeaaaase _finish the story," Anton begged while holding a leather book close to his chest.

"Tomorrow," Kim stressed.

"But, we're not even," Renee yawned and rubbed her eyes, "tired."

"Of course you're not, Baby Girl," Ron said while picking his daughter up. He sat down on the bed and she leaned her head against his chest. Renee closed her eyes as he stroked her blonde hair.

Kim took both Max and Anton by the hand and led them to the extra beds. After she had tucked them in, she kissed both on the forehead. She then sat beside Ron and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. A half hour passed and they sat in the room (in silence) beside their children.

"Oh, Ron, what are we going to do?" Kim sighed. Her voice was barely audible. When he didn't respond, she gently shook his shoulder and he jolted upright.

"What?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Ron massaged his neck. Renee stirred as she sensed the movement, but it wasn't enough to wake her. "What were you saying?"

"I said, 'what are we going to do?'"

"Honestly, KP, I think your mom's right."

Kim frowned. She was afraid he was going to say that.

"But, then who will stop Drakken?"

"Who will take care of them?" Ron asked. There was a strain in his voice. Kim looked at her sons who slept peacefully in the bed next to them. Their breathing was slow and steady as they dreamt. Of all the children, the boys had inherited their mother's red hair, but Anton's was several shades lighter than Max's hair.

She watched them, and it made her remember the first time she had found out she was pregnant with Anton, the oldest. They had been thrilled. Well, Ron was thrilled after the initial panic of not knowing how to be a father. After helping with Hana, Kim was surprised with how apprehensive he initially was. Then again, Ron had never been the best with change. Even back then, they had so many aspirations and both had thought that they could raise a family without changing their lives entirely. Everything had seemed so easy when they had planned it, but nothing goes according to plan when you're a parent and saving the world was a full time job.

Anton was already six years old and Renee was going to start preschool soon. The time had passed so quickly. Despite Kim wanting to claim that saving the world wasn't a big time commitment, it was, and they were missing their children growing up. She brushed Renee's hair behind her ear.

"I'll call Wade tomorrow," Kim's voice trailed off, a mixture of relief, sadness, and longing as she acknowledged Ron's comment.

Despite what she felt or thought, their children were their entire world…

Her two sons and her baby girl...


End file.
